


"The Butterfly Effect"

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Lotor is not a genocidal maniac, Major Canon Compliant, Merla is mentioned, Romelle is shady, Romelle lovers beware, Where characters actually use common sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Allura and Lotor return from the rift, only to be greeted with a hostile homecoming.





	"The Butterfly Effect"

**Author's Note:**

> *Don't read this if you're a Romelle fan, You've been warned* 
> 
> A/N: Basically, an Au, though I’m not sure if I would call this an Au, basically a rewrite where the characters use common sense or at least act in ways that are seen as reasonable.

* * *

 

but·ter·fly ef·fect

_noun_

noun: **butterfly effect** ; plural noun: **butterfly effects**

  1. (with reference to chaos theory) the phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere.



 

* * *

* * *

 

Allura had found herself use to sudden surprises, mostly unpleasant ones, as is the way of war. But this time she found herself for a lack of a better word stunned. Her euphoric daze, and Lotor's lingering warmth that stuck to her like a second skin she believed, would go unchallenged. That not even the silly shenanigans that her paladins would get up to could put a damper on her elated mood, and sweet bliss. Until they had entered the bridge, and reality came back swinging at her with a cold hard slap to the face that left her winded.

 

This was not what she was expecting upon their return, finding herself and Lotor surrounded by her paladins armed and poised for attack. Their blasters set for at least stunning force, she believed or hoped to believe, but that wasn't the issue at hand.

 

It was the anger, and thick tension that permeated the room, and all eyes burning with a distinct rage all pinpointed towards them. She immediately felt Lotor stiffen, then growl lowly in the back of his throat. She heard his boot falls click against the floor of the bridge, falling back a few paces.

 

Before she could even comprehend what was happening around herself, everyone started screaming at her in a loathsome mixture of volumes that stung her ears. She couldn't make out what was being shouted in their direction, as her world was sent spiraling.

 

“Allura, get away from him!” Lance snapped, raising his blaster higher, his aim centered at Lotor’s chest.

 

Allura stared blankly at first, his words, their words finally making sense. But, with that came confusion, then horror, as she realized their weapons were actually meant for Lotor personally. She stepped back, chest heaving, as furious indignation lit the flames beating in her ribcage. And her instinct to protect, to protect Lotor came to focus.

 

Firmly, she planted herself before him, making sure that she blocked any possibility of him being struck, without hurting her first.

 

Allura only shakes her head “No! Absolutely not! What has gotten into all of you!” she snapped back.

 

Pidge answered before Lance could “Lotor’s a liar! He’s been lying to us all along!” she spat.

 

“What?” she found Coran on the side appearing dazed and confused, as he frantically wrung his hands “Coran?” the man offered her a sympathetic gaze.

 

“Allura, I think you should listen to what they have to say.” she made a noise in the back of her throat, as her eyes darted to meet Shiro's.

 

She found herself startled by the frightening look marred on her face, and instead, swallowed, peering back over to the garrison trio, with bated breath.

 

Again, before she could ask again, a softer voice followed.

 

“Sorry, Allura but you’re going to have to step away from him” Hunk chimed in, his gaze narrowed. It alarmed her to see Hunk's usual mellow face marred with such poisonous glare.

 

“No!” She backed into Lotor’s chest, her arms outstretched, her gaze momentarily glances his way. Lotor is still, rigid, his pupils fully dilated, as his ears fall back.

 

Crossing one arm crossed across his other, he lowers his head lower and hunched his back, his gaze flickers around, as sweat slips down his temple.

 

“Allura, please you have to listen?” it was then that she noticed Keith. Keith had returned? But, not alone as another Galra, female, a tad bit taller than him, aimed her weapon, overhead. And a strange looking canine-like creature hissed and growl at their side.

 

“Listen to what? I ask again what is the meaning of this?” she commanded.

 

Keith flatters somewhat, but his dark eyes narrow.

 

“Lotor isn't who we think he is, he's a liar and a murderer.”

 

If she wasn't terribly confused, yet, she was now, it was like everyone in the room had just twisted their heads on backward, and suddenly started sputtering gibberish. But she held fast, keeping close to Lotor who still remained eerily silent.

 

“Under what evidence do you wield such condemnation?” Allura didn't want to fight her friends, it pained her to think that she might, but she would. With the uncharacteristic why everyone was acting, something was strangely amiss.

 

Was it another one of Haggar's mind tricks? Or some other weird, unexplainable phenomenon that lingered in every dark corner of the universe convoluting the confines of her reality. Perhaps, something had leaked out of the rift, or the ship was too close to it, and the raw quintessence was somehow affecting everyone's ability to think and reason.

 

“Mine!” an unfamiliar voice waft around the room, a woman's, she heard Lotor choke when she had involuntarily looked back, she saw his eyes widen-

 

“Ro-melle?” her brows furrowed, whipping her head back around, her eyes landing upon her, a pastel intrusion standing front and center aboard her ship. But what truly took her back was the Altean marks etched on each apple of her cheek.

 

It was her turn to have her eyes fly wide, as her breath was caught in the confines of her chest. Her heart beating erratically.

 

“Altean?” for a moment her pounding heart soared. Another Altean. Another one of her people alive!? But, then Haggar came immediately to mind, and that awakening bliss tumbled down a steep cliff.

 

She presses herself closer to Lotor, her fingers quietly reaching for her bayard. There was something oddly familiar about the woman in front of her, a familiarity that didn't breed any good gut feelings.

 

“Who are you?” she asked, as calmly as possible.

 

“Princess, please.” she pleaded “My name is Romelle. I'm as you can see, Altean just like you”

 

“What business do you have here?”

 

The woman seemed eerily stunned by the harshness of her tone, but Allura found herself hardly caring, as her fingers tightened around the grip of her bayard.

 

“I've come to warn you, Princess” her periwinkle gaze hardened, an ominous venom clouding the light coloring of her eyes. It seemed strangely uncharacteristic upon such a young, seemingly innocent face. But, Allura knew not to be naive, strife and disorder came in all types of shapes. A seemingly innocent face shouldn't deter from the fact that Voltron had made just as many allies as they did enemies. Her fingers ached, bleeding white from the unforgiving grip.

 

She was going to protect him. She won't let any harm befall him, or anyone in this room.

 

 _Patience is the key to diplomacy_ , her father's voice echoes in her mind. _Seek to dissolve conflict but be poised to fight when needed._

 

“Warn me of what exactly?”

 

“That man” she pointed “is not who you think he is. He's a liar, a manipulator, and a murder just like his parents before him.”

 

Allura didn't budge, even when she felt her heart was sinking at the vile accusations. But she held strong, as she let the strange woman continue-

 

“This may be quite the shocker for you Princess, but as you can see our people are not extinct, we still live, however, we may be being on the precipice of it again because of this man!”

 

Her people still live? It sounded go too good to be true, it sounded like a beautiful lie, but-

 

“He never told you has he, about the Altean colonies that he established?”

 

Colonies? Allura turned, to peer up at Lotor's static gaze, his eyes wavering with an unknown emotion.

 

“Lotor? Is that true, you knew that were more Alteans out there?” she hates the way her voice cracked, and the way his dark amethysts averted her line of sight.

 

In shame? Of Guilt? Of what does he have to be guilty of? Shameful of?

 

“Yes.” he whispers, her heart jumps, her back is drenched in cold sweat “centuries ago I had managed to find that our people still thrived, but they were barely surviving, living in fear, and disguise of my father's mindless prosecutions. So, in the hopes of saving our people, I had colonies built in a place my father, nor Haggar would ever find, and relocated them there.”

 

This was all too much.

 

“Why-I-Lotor why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I wanted to Allura” finally his eyes come back to hers “do you think I wanted to keep that a secret from you, of all people? I wanted to, desperately so, but I feared that saying anything about the colonies out loud would put everyone jeopardy. Including you.” his resolve was melting, cracking at the seams, she could now see the unabated fear simmering in his frantic gaze. She noted the tension wrought in his large frame. He was bracing himself? For what?

 

Betrayal? Was he expecting her to betray him? To condemn him? To shove him away? Her musings were interrupted by Romelle’s accented voice-

 

She refocused her attention back to the sore thumb sticking out in the crowd, her stomach rolling and tensing, as things were heading towards waters getting too deep to stir in.

 

“Oh, give me a break, Lotor!” she snarled “trying to play the victim? You make me sick!” she took a stride closer, Allura instinctively drew out her bayard.

 

Romelle froze, eyes wide at the motion.

 

“Allura!” she wasn't sure who called out her name, but that hardly mattered.

 

“Allura, what are you doing?!” Keith hissed, flabbergasted. Pidge and Hunk eyes darted between her, Lotor, and the strange Romelle. Lance was seething, his fingers cramping at the exertion of his grip, and Shiro’s resolved seem to be titering.

 

Even, Lotor was awed at the display of protectiveness. He didn't think she would pull out her bayard. But he felt it too soon to rejoice.

 

Allura didn't activate it. Not yet, unless Romelle gave her a reason to, as she straightened to a position ready to defend, her palm resting on Lotor's abdomen, and her bayard planted in front of her. Them.

 

She's not going to let another person she cared about die. Not again.

 

“You defend him?” disgust shadowing her gaze “after he slaughtered thousands of our people.” her voice rose.

 

Her heart stopped, she was sure that she was falling under cardiac arrest, at the way her chest was tightening, and contorting. Hard and painful.

But, before she could even respond or retort, Lotor spoke. His tone even, too even, like he was barely containing back a righteous fury behind his stoic walls.

 

“I've done no such thing! Do you detest me so much, Romelle, that you spread vile such fabrications!?”

 

“Lies! Fabrications! You killed my brother! He's dead because of you! Those people trusted you and you used them! You used us all! You're no better than that monster you call father!” Lotor shuddered against her, swallowing thickly, as he quivered.

 

“Enough!” Allura bit, sharply, only allowing her voice to rise slightly, but enough to get her point across “again I ask you on what grounds do you have to support your egregious claims?”

 

“Why aren't you believing me, I'm a fellow Altean, Princess.”

 

“So, **you** say, but you haven't given me any reason why I should trust your judgment over Lotor's.”

 

“He's Emperor Zarkon's son! He's the child of traitors and tyrants!”

 

“Lotor is nothing like him! I ask you not to say such things aboard my ship!”

 

“But, I'm your people! He's a filthy half-breed, he isn't any more Altean than he is Galra! I know what he's done, the dirty, cruel things he sweeps under the rug in the guise of peace! And you trust him, over me?”

 

“Allura, it's true.” Keith spoke more softly “we have proof, evidence-”

 

Allura steals her strength still, her eyes hardening.

 

“We saw the bodies” Lotor's brow pinches “we found the Alteans that you've been draining to harvest their quintessence!”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Harvesting?” Allura whispers “Lotor, what harvesting?”

 

“I do not know? I know of the practice, Haggar for a time was in the habit of harvesting people to extract their quintessence, but it was a faulty one. The quintessence of living beings is limited and untrustworthy. Nothing compared to harvesting the pure quintessence of the rift on Daibizaal. But that isn't the issue here, because I do not understand what you speak. I would never practice such a barbaric ritual, nor have I been to the colonies in centuries. The first one was a failure, the quantum abyss was far too dangerous to linger in, and Haggar was getting too close to the truth, so once again I relocated everyone. You know that Romelle.” he sneered.

 

“You just have a tidy little answer for everything don't you?” Lance hissed through gritted teeth.

 

“Relocated?” the female Galra that was accompanied by Keith's side, spoke.

 

“Yes, the facility was abandoned. Long ago, like I’ve said I haven't nor has anyone been to the first colony in centuries.”

 

“Then why was this girl left behind?” she nodded towards the blonde Altean.

 

“You ask as if I know. Perhaps, you should ask her that question. Romelle chose to stay behind for reasons only known to herself.”

 

“So, what!? You could harvest me!? I think not” she stamped her foot “I hid away, so I would not suffer the same fate as my brother! So, I wouldn't be another victim!”

 

“For the last time, I've harvested no one.”

 

“Then what about those bodies we found, the ones in the pods?”

 

“Like I said I know nothing about whatever it is you speak.”

 

“There were Alteans being drained of their quintessence” Keith repeated.

 

“That's impossible. I had everyone evacuated, well excluding her, but I had made absolutely sure no one lingered behind. I couldn't risk any liabilities.”

 

“Then where are the other Alteans?”

 

“I cannot say. Not here.” he shook his head lightly.

 

“I don't think you have any rights to make demands here, Emperor Lotor.” Lance moved closer, only for Allura to glance at him warily.

 

“I make no demands. If you haven't already noticed the walls have eyes and ears.”

 

“Enough with the stupid riddles, just tell us where you're keeping the rest of the Alteans, or else.”

 

“Lance!”

 

“Allura, you can't possibly trust him. He's lying.”

 

“Or you'll shoot me?” Lotor snorts.

 

“You wanna test that theory.” Lotor's ear twitches at the whine of the blaster.

 

“Lance. Calm down.”

 

“Allura, please.” the boy pleaded “you need to get away from him.”

 

“No, I will not,” she stated calmly, pinning him with a stern glare. A warning, that if he took another step too close-

 

The red paladin inhales, through his nose sharply, as Allura steadily turns her attention back towards Keith's direction.

 

“Keith, please stand down.”

 

“Wh-”

 

“It’s obvious that we have two sides of the story here. Waving around blasters isn’t helping us get to the bottom of this. So, please stand down.”

 

“I saw the bodies, Allura.”

 

“The bodies of our people!” Romelle butts in, clenching her fists at her side “why do you believe him!”

 

“And why should I trust your word, Altean or not, a complete stranger over Lotor’s.”

 

“Because I was privy to his evils, to his treacheries, to his deceit. I.” she gestures to herself “I know everything.” she seethed.

 

“How do I know that you’re not lying, how do I know that you’re not one of Haggar’s tricks? You say you saw Lotor’s so-called evil doings, yet you’re the only witness, the only one left on that colony. How do I know that you don’t have an agenda for your own?”

 

“And what would I have to gain from framing Lotor!”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me!”

 

“Allura.” Keith snaps “I saw the bodies, I was there! Why are you still defending him?”

 

“Did you Keith, do you actually see Lotor put the bodies in those pods?”

 

“Well-no, but he created the colony, so he must have something to do with it.”

 

“Lotor said the there was no one left, besides her, on the colony.”

 

“He’s lying obviously.”

 

“And how do you know she isn’t lying, for all we know she could have done it.”

 

“How dare you insinuate such a thing!” she stamped her foot again.

 

“Allura.”

 

“Why do you even trust her Keith, a complete stranger that you just met.”

 

“And why do you trust Lotor, he was not a while ago our enemy.”

 

“And didn’t you save his life at the Kral Zera.” she challenged.

 

“Because I thought he was innocent then…” he muttered, shining his dark eyes in Lotor’s direction before they flickered back to hers “but, you still haven’t answered my question, yet Allura, why do you trust him. Aren’t I your friend, you would believe him over me?”

 

“Excuse me for trying to be level-headed here, seeing that everyone here is too trigger happy to listen to reason.”

 

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

 

“I think I’ve have, but if you want to keep insisting then…Lotor and I are lovers.” Keith nearly dropped his knife, choking. An eerie silence thunders throughout the bridge, and Allura takes the opportunity to use this as an attempt to garner everyone’s attention.

 

“Now, that we have that out in the air, I want you and your companions to please stand down. That’s an order, not a request.” again she stated as calmly as possible, sheathing her bayard to settle an example “that goes for the rest of you. Blasters away.” when she was greeted with hesitation, she slanted her gaze “Now.”

 

Hunk and Pidge did so immediately, both casting each other wary glances, as their hands dropped uselessly to their sides. Shiro followed next, slowly, casting Lotor an uneasy flash of his dark eyes, but heeding Allura’s command. Lance was the last to follow, his arms felt like lead, as he discarded his weapon, his head downturned, his eyes burning holes in the ground.

 

“You can’t be serious!” Romelle shrieked.

 

“I am.”

 

“Keith” she backs away, facing him “you can’t let her do this! My brother, my people, you can’t just let that snake get away! He must have done something to her, manipulated her-”

 

“No one’s manipulated me, not Lotor, not anyone.” the princess verbalizes in an agitated tone “I am being completely rational, you are on the other hand are acting as though you are a spoilt child. You come upon my castle hurdling vile accusations against my lover, forgive me for not automatically believing the words of a complete and utter stranger.” she bit dryly, growing tired of this whole convoluted charade.

 

“Keith, please stand down” Allura ignores the blonde woman in favor of her companion, eyeing him with a gentle, yet stern gaze. His lips twist, his body ached, and spoke violence, a part of him desiring to lash out righteous justice-his grip tighten, twisting, as his fingers cramped, as his shoulders tensed, and he released a soft, shaky inhale.

 

“Alright.” he loosens his grip, his knife reverting back to its original state, as he looks behind him to give his mother a quiet nod. She glances at him briefly, her eyes flickering over to the Emperor that towered above everyone in the room, and the small princess planting herself, physical in front of him. She feels a twist in her chest, a sharp pang, before immediately pocketing her small blaster, her body relaxing.

 

The tension was still wrought, tight, and hard to breathe in, Allura notes in dismay, but at least she has everyone’s attention. And that no one was going to accidentally maim someone in a heated, foolish crossfire.

 

She heaved, sighing, gaining her wits, finding her words- _Patience is the key to diplomacy._

 

“Now. First, things first. I think everyone needs to calm down and take a breather.” she starts “and a good night’s sleep before we can even begin unraveling this mess. Tensions are high, and everyone’s clearly too upset to rationalize properly. Let’s call in a night and rest.”

 

Surprisingly, no one protested. That she was worried about but grateful for the reprieve.

 

“Coran?”

 

Coran who had remained entirely calm, and silent through the whole affair came to her side, in a bit of a daze, but otherwise attentive as always “Yes, Princess.”

 

“I would like you to escort, Romelle to one our guest rooms, and um-” her eyes darted to the other strange woman in the room-

 

“Krolia. I’m Keith’s mother.” Allura blinked.

 

“Mother! You found your mother! Well, then you are more than welcome aboard my ship. Coran will be more than glad to show you to one of our guest rooms.

 

“Very well.”

 

“Righty-o, then.” her advisor saluted “this way ladies.”

 

“You can’t-” Romelle began, Allura wasn’t in the mood, and her patience was running thin.

 

“Go. We will discuss this in the morning.” the blonde altean parted her mouth, obviously to argue “unless you like to be thrown in a cold holding cell.” Allura challenged her silently, holding her periwinkle gaze with a long, boring stare. She backed off, quickly, following, sullenly after the large galra woman. The trio passed Lotor, Coran paying him no mind, Krolia eyeing him passively, and Romelle scowling in disgust.

 

“Don’t get so happy because you're cozying up with the princess.” she sneered. Lotor stared down at her, apathetic “your lies will come to light, sooner or later, and I will be there to see you fall.” she hissed, pinning him with one last poisonous glare.

 

She sauntered off, disappearing behind the door, and lifting some of the unease Allura had tumbling in her chest. But the worst wasn’t over, as she met the eyes of her concerned comrades. All of them making wary expressions, refusing to meet Lotor’s line of sight or vision.

 

She parted her lips to speak, but held her tone, before turning to address Lotor who was still clearly on edge. She frowned slightly but offered him a hopefully gentle smile to ease his nerves.

 

“Lotor” she stepped closer, she could practically feel her paladin’s eyes on her “why don’t you return to my room.” she could hear Lance make a noise in the back of his throat.

 

“Princess…” he stops, hesitating, that frantic fear still present in his eyes. Reaching up, she plants her palm against the apple of his cheek, her thumb brushing the space where his marks would be.

 

“I’ll join you shortly. I just need to speak with the paladin’s alone, if you don’t mind.”

 

He sighs, it was low rumbling in his chest like a strong chuff. His hand encompassing hers, pressing it closer to the warmth of his cheek, savoring her touch, despite the fabric that separates their skin. Odd, this feeling. He was so used to protecting himself-he kisses her palm, longingly, reverently, before reluctantly pulling away.

 

“Of course, My Princess.” he takes her hand, as he bows, and slowly takes his leave, allowing her fingers to slip from his palm finger, by finger, until only the heat of him is left, as he vanishes behind the sliding door.

 

A flush colors her cheeks-but, unfortunately, there was an entire weblum eating its way through the room. Honestly, she expected more arguing, more black lash.

 

“Maybe Allura’s right?” Pidge rubbed her neck, self-consciously “perhaps we did act a bit hastily.”

 

“Perhaps” she arched a dry brow “you guys were about to gun him down the moment he stepped into the room, it was fortunate that I was in front of him, there’s no telling what any of you could have done.” she planted her fists upon her hips.

 

“Okay, okay, your right. That was kind of stupid thing to do.” Pidge assented, looking worn down, judging back the sluggish movement of her shoulders.

 

“Yeah I mean-” Hunk stutters, unsure what to say “I’m just so confused. I mean Keith just comes in telling us that Lotor was all evil, and stuff-we got worried you were out there in that rift, all alone with him. We were scared, we’ve been tricked before, I thought it was happening all over again.”

 

Allura felt her gaze soften at the concern, despite her irritation.

 

“But still I suppose that doesn’t excuse us for acting out so hastily. If it weren’t for Allura anything could have happened, and I’m pretty sure the Galra wouldn’t take it lightly if we had you know accidentally ended up shooting their emperor over a misunderstanding.” he stops “Oh.”

 

Oh. Was an understatement for sure? Allura rubbed her temple, growing exasperated.  

 

“We would have gone right back to first base again,” Pidge mutters.

 

“Wow.” Hunk whispered, grimacing “I guess we owe Lotor a serious apology letter.”

 

“Take about dodging the literal bullet.” Shiro amended.

 

“....and what if Lotor isn't innocent…” Lance muttered “what then?” he peers up at Allura, eyeing her with a hopeless gaze.

 

Allura felt her heart was sinking and swimming again. What if Lotor had done what this Romelle had accused him of.

 

What then……?

 

What then……? She asked herself again.

 

She scowled. Not at Lance, but the question. She didn't even want to consider it, to think that Lotor would do such a thing, after all his talks of peace, and unity, and defying the barbaric practices that have been indoctrinated into the empire for eons.

 

“I have no reason to believe Lotor did what he, she accused him off.”

 

“Allura….” Keith eyes her, a forlorn expression marring his sharp features. She ignores it, pressing forward, despite the war thrumming through her head.

 

“I know him, I know Lotor, he wouldn't do such a thing, it must be a misunderstanding.” she felt more like she was pleading to herself than them.

 

Lance scoffed “Allura, you've only known the guy for what, six-seven months at best. The guys 10,000 years old, who knows what he's been doing all this time before all this.”

 

She wasn't doing this. Not tonight, if she wasn't in the mood to deal with Romelle, she was in no place or patience to deal with Lance's bitter jealousy. But her mind couldn't help it, a tiny, tiny part of her agreed that he was right.

 

“I think it's time to call in a night, now. I'll see you all in the morning. Good-night” she hightailed it out the room. But, just before the door had wrenched closed...she, her Pidge shout something.

 

“.........Lance, what the hell!?

 

“Not cool man….” Hunk too, but she continued on not bothering to wonder where that argument was about to lead towards. She made her way down the halls, in the hopes of finding Coran, and finally retreating to her rooms.

 

* * *

 

Lotor couldn't relax, he ended up pacing the expanse of Allura's room, gnawing at the tip of his thumb. His mind wandering a mile a minute, calculating and debating over the worst-case scenario.

 

A part of him, survival, was scanning and planning ventures to escape the castle ship, while another screamed at him to stop, and refrain from overthinking.

 

Everything was going to be fine. Just stay calm. Just stay calm.

 

But, he couldn't.

 

_I told you so_

 

_You'd be betrayed in the end._

 

No. No. No. No. Not this again. He stopped in his tracks, hearing a faint rush of water rumbling above him. Someone was taking a bath. He sighed. This was doing nothing but reinforcing his skyrocketing anxiety, he collapsed on the end of Allura's bed, continuing the gnawing of his thumb.

 

Perhaps, he should have told Allura about the colonies from the start? No. It should have been the first thing he told her after he lit his flame at the Kral Zera. She had the right know, and he could have avoided this whole mishap.

 

But the Witch was still afoot, lingering in the shadows. He knows she's there, waiting, biding her time for the moment to strike, to take.

 

She would take Allura from him…. He chewed the flesh of his finger, ignoring the sharp pain his teeth were inflicting.

 

Hasn't she stolen enough from him? Why can't she leave him in peace? But, the Witch as much as a problem she is, isn't the issue at hand. Or he'd hoped.

 

Could have Romelle gotten intact with Haggar? How? And why, if that's the case? What was she up to? And the supposed bodies? He slanted his gaze. He was sure that everyone was evacuated. Could have some been left behind, or hid like Romelle?

 

Was it Merla's doing? But he hadn't heard from her in ages. Not since the incident. Was she the reason Romelle, and some others, apparently, were able to hide away from his sentries?

 

He was always so meticulous in his planning, now he can't even keep his mind tethered to one single thread of thought. He rakes both hands through his scalp, savoring the sting the path his claws pathed upon his head.

 

A barrage of squeaks, broke him from his lamentation, peering around his eyes land upon his bag that sat at the end of Allura's bed. Allura's mice were curiously protruding through his personal items, he couldn't bring himself to care, as the little animals fell into it chirping loudly, about what, he didn't know? Speaking of which he had taken the liberty of bringing some of his belongings. He wondered, briefly if it was rather too bold, too forward.

 

How ridiculous his mind supplied, bold? He snorts. Before their hostile homecoming, they had enjoyed each other’s bodies quite thoroughly.

 

“Um.” he remembers her shy gaze, her face flushed, and burning as hot, as the blazing stars. She averted her oceanic eyes, shifting in his lap.

 

“Lotor-I-Um this.” she swallows “I'm a virgin.” he wasn't particularly surprised by that admission, but he allowed her to continue “are you?” she asks meekly.

 

“No.,” he says simply “I've had lovers.” Ven’tar came to mind “In the past. I haven't any recently, your my first relationship in centuries.”

 

“O-oh. Your” she pushes a strand behind her ear “you’re not bothered? By me. By my lack of experience.”

 

“Of course not, I would never hold that against you, Allura. We’ll take it slow, at your leisure, and your pace. I'll follow your lead.” she bit her lip, swallowing her nervous shudders, planting her fingers upon his broad shoulders.

 

“Okay.” she finally cracks a smile, that he couldn't help, but return with fever.

 

She said that they were lovers, she confessed it to everyone, out loud and with conviction. They were lovers? To be honest they hadn't actually discussed a long-term relationship. Yet.

 

Yet, he didn't mind her-

 

“Lotor?” His head lurched up meeting a set of tired eyes, gazing at him softly.

 

The swishes closed behind her “Allura?” she sat next to him, the bed bouncing at the added weight. Relief hits, as she scoots closer to him.

 

“Lotor, I must apologize about all that?” she turns to him, facing him fully “I really am. Please, don’t hold it against them, they’re young and inexperienced-”

 

“It’s fine, Allura.” he stops her “You needn’t apologize on their behalf.” He wasn’t hurt, as he was annoyed. He's used to having people turn on him at the drop of a pin. And if Merla was truly behind this-

 

Not to mention Romelle in her own right, was an excellent manipulator, she knew how to use her innocent facade to garner sympathy. He had nearly fallen for a couple of times himself, he huffed, he couldn’t totally blame them, but still, he found paladins’ to be extremely ardent if he could put that nicely. It’s a wonder they stood against his father for so long. A fluke perhaps, or they were just reaping fortuitousness, or Voltron was certainly a force to be reckoned with. On the other hand, his father had allowed his arrogance to become his hubris, his obsession with Voltron, his inability to reason, and his obvious carelessness did eventually lead to his downfall. Inevitably.  

 

“Lotor?”

 

He sighs, shaking himself from his thoughts

 

“Allura, I implore you not to trust Romelle.”

 

“So, you do know her?” her eyes searching his. The trust between was still growing, a beginning stage, it’s fragile, and any wrong move could snap it. He didn’t want to lose her, not like he lost his generals, and not in the way he lost Ven’tar.

 

To gain trust, you must give trust. To receive, you must give. And right, now he needed to give.

 

“Yes. She was one of the Alteans that were born on the first colony.” he breathed “however, an incident had occurred which to my admission was my fault, and because of it many had ended up losing their lives. That included Romelle’s older brother, Avok. She’s been, after my head since.”

 

“What happened? The incident I mean. Would you Tell me, please I need to know?” she pleads.

 

He licked his lips, debating on where to start “As, you know I had long been searching for a way to access pure, unlimited quintessence.” she nods, his eyes fall back to the hand resting in his lap.

 

“However, unlike now, I was at an impasse, despite my research into Oriande, I still didn't have concrete proof that it existed, so I had attempted to access the rift by other means.”

 

“And that was?” he bit his tongue briefly.

 

“First, I needed ships that could withstand the force of Rift’s field, so ended up building a facility geared towards that endeavor.”

 

“Like, the Sincline, correct.” he allows a smile as he nods.

 

“From there I had personally trained a small group of Alteans that I believed showed promise, I taught them everything I knew about engineering, mathematics, aerodynamics, everything needed to build something at least akin to Voltron.”

 

“Akin to it?”

 

“I did manage to find some of Alfor's old schematics, but unfortunately, a majority of the data was corrupted, leaving me little to go off of.”

 

He huffed “However, the real challenge began when it came to search for pilots to both fly and maneuver through the rift.”

 

Allura stopped him “the pilots, is that what Romelle meant when she accused you of using us?” there was no judgment in her voice, only inquiry.

 

“I believe, so. However, one can never tell with her.”

 

“I've been meaning to ask, what is your relationship to her?”

 

“She was one the few I chose to train, but unfortunately, she didn't seem…. right for the task, she showed no predisposition towards engineering, nor was she suitable to be a pilot, as she had often let her emotions reside over reason. Occasionally, putting her partner Luca in danger because of it. So, I removed her entirely from the project and relocated her elsewhere in the facility. On the medical staff to be exact. Part of me believes she resents me for it or more specifically putting a wedge between her and Luca.”

 

“Whose Luca?”

 

“One of the specially trained pilots. In fact, she was an ace pilot, advancing with ease. Because of it I had taken her to be my partner when the time would come to enter the rift.” his chest feels heavier “she was sweet girl…. ambitious, driven, he truly did believe in my goal force peace. She was loyal, however I failed to realize how young she was….”

 

His throat bobbed “.....she was close to Romelle, until after I had her relocated, I'm not entirely sure what had happened between, but whatever happened Romelle was rather intent on blaming me for it.” he shrugged “it always seems like it's everyone's fault, but, hers.” he mutters “but, I digress….”

 

Allura shifted, allowing him to reprieve to gather his thoughts, as she absorbed the information being brought to light.

 

“Everything started off fine enough” he started again “but due to my position in the empire, and Haggar’s many attempts to keep track of everything I do, I had to keep going back and forth to relieve suspicion from myself.

 

In that event, I had left everything in the hands of my second in command. In which I had told her to do anything necessary to accomplish our goal.” he swallowed “in retrospect, that was a poor choice of words, and the catalyst for the events that followed during my absence.” he paused, taking a silent moment before continuing. He felt Allura squeeze his hand, giving him the strength, he needed to finish.

 

“It wasn’t until it was too late until I realized the atrocities Merla had committed. I thought she was someone I could trust, another faulty judgment of mine.

 

The ships I had built in an attempt to replicate something similar to Voltron, were flawed.” his mouth suddenly felt dry, while his palms were running with sweat, he fisted them, avoiding Allura’s gaze. He stared ahead, trying to swallow, but found that he couldn’t “Dearly, so. The ships did quite the opposite of what I had intended, they drained or sometimes overexposed the pilot to quintessence in frighteningly large quantities. Many fell ill….and others had...they couldn’t handle the...they died...painfully. At first, I didn’t understand what was transpiring, but when I had learned the cause, I immediately stalled the operation.

 

Merla, on the other hand, wasn’t quite happy with my decision, but I made it clear that no one would be piloting anything until I could find a solution to the problem. I would not allow needless deaths.”

 

“She-”

 

“She didn’t heed my warning.” he felt his claws protrude his flesh “I hadn’t known until it was too late, the day that training facility exploded, killing hundreds, Avok, Romelle’s elder brother, a young pilot was one of the many victims….and Luca as well.”

 

“I confronted Merla. She had admitted having been proceeding the pilot testing without my knowledge, not only that she had tried to open a rift in one her laboratories. As you can see her plan ended in failure.”

 

“Lotor…?”

 

“I asked her how many? How many lives perished? How many dead, and for what?” he could hear his voice breaking, tearing apart at the seams. He had never told anyone about the incident, about the colonies, about those that had died under his watch and in his name. He felt the heavy, sucocatting weight strapped to his shoulders, and he carried it everywhere he went. No matter the time, or how much of it had passed, it was still there, dragging his heels. Lurking within shadows, much like Zarkon. He could hear him, his father mocking, laughing at him, murmuring over and over again about how much of a failure, and embarrassment he was. And that pretty little princess he's so fond of will turn on him eventually. She'll see him for what he is, and find all the cracks, and missing pieces. Realize that he isn't whole, that he's a mixture of everything wrong, and bad, and vile.

 

He can't hide his true nature for long.

 

“Thousands….” he whispered, twisting his eyes shut “not hundreds, thousands. Thousands and I didn’t even know until it was far too late. Until it was already over, far too over.” he blinks, tilting his head up at the ceiling.

 

He felt his body tremble, uncontrollably, as he then bowed his head, awaiting judgment. He feared to look in her direction. He didn’t think he could bare the flicker of disgust in her eyes, or hatred, or anger, or fear, as the boring, consuming silence stretched on longer than he could bear.

 

“Lotor…?”  a violent shuddered coursed down his back “Lotor, please look at me.” he felt her tiny hand, grasp his chin, pulling his head, gently back towards her.

 

“Lotor….” she murmured, her other one, the one grasping his hand lifted to brush away the tears he didn’t even know he was crying. She flicked them away with a touch of her thumb, as her other hand pushed the strands of his hair that had fallen over his forehead back with the rest.

 

“I’m so sorry, Allura.” he breathes out shakily.

 

“D-don’t say that. What happened wasn’t your fault.” she inched closer, their hips pressed together “it wasn’t your fault, Lotor.” she tried to comfort him “you did all you could.”

 

“But it wasn’t enough. Those people still died, thousands that will never see another sunrise.”

 

“No.” she frowns “no, they won’t…” she amends sorrowfully. Her heart felt heavy, but somewhat at ease that she now knew the truth. She knew it was the truth, not as she watched those hot tears burn down his cheeks, listening to cracks that broke the characteristic smoothness of his baritone voice.

 

“It is why I can’t give up, I can’t stop, not until peace is achieved.” he started shakily “I won’t let their deaths be in vain.”

 

“And they won't.” she offered him a small smile “we finally entered the rift. We found the unlimited quintessence. We have a chance to bring peace, after so many years of pain, and suffering.”

 

“You forgive me, then...?”

 

“There is nothing to forgive like I've said you've done no wrong. You didn't kill those people, you didn't kill them,” she repeats in the hope that would listen.

 

“Not directly.” but, it seems to be for not. She tries not to let her disappointment show. She told herself to remember that years and years of emotional, physical, psychological abuse weren't just going to melt away by a few placating words. It was going to take time and patience.

 

“Lotor.”

 

“Their blood is still on my hands. I should have paid more attention to Merla, I shouldn't have trusted her. If only I could have done things differently.” he murmurs….

 

Allura pursued her lips, parting them to something, anything, but nothing came, as she closed them. Frowning softly, regarding the absolute agony etched in his face.

 

Her hands slip away, as they fall into her lap, ever so useless.

 

She didn't even know how to begin to process what he had told her. Thousands of her people dead, and she hadn't known, she knew of their suffering only centuries after. If only she had woken sooner, it sounded foolish, she had no way of waking herself in cryostasis, but she pondered how much would have changed if she had.

 

She lifted herself from the bed, heading towards her vanity and dresser, through the mirror Lotor was still hunched over, his fingers laced in front of him, his chest heaving.

 

He needed a moment, and she needed to do something with her hands. She found, lately, that she couldn't stand going long periods of time without doing nothing. She often found herself agitated. Perhaps, it had something to do with the ongoing silence. Since her awakening, it had been nothing but fighting to simply survive another day-and now static. She should be relieved by the brief reprieve, but that only meant that new dangers lingered on the horizon.

 

And not knowing when and where Haggar or Sendak, or something or other might strike made her uneased, and restless.

 

But it was time to heed her own advice and prepare for bed, despite it being 2 long hours before the daily night cycle starts. But, the trip and preparation to and back from the rift and the confrontation aboard the bridge had sucked all the energy out of her.

 

She pulled out her bun, plucking out pin after, pin, as she placed them back into their designated box. Instant, relief washed over her, as her hair tumbles behind her shoulders. Shaking her head, she reached to unclip her earrings, placing the shimmering pink gems in the palms of her hand.

 

Crystals originally dug out from one of Altea’s rare caves. Rare, elusive, and ancient. As they had been her great-grandmother’s and had been her grandmother's, her mother's, and now hers. They twinkled in the dim light of her bedchambers, jingling as they rolled against each other in the cusp of her palm.

 

Small pieces of home. The only thing left from her mother. Which was slightly ironic, as she only retained bits and pieces of her. Some cloudy, others vivid, while many of them were hard to grasp. The harder she reached from them, the more they pull away.

 

It was similar to Lotor's in a way, the only thing he knew of Honerva was through scrapes of her research left scattered around the universe. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like, to only know a mother through meticulous writings, and essays. At least she had her father and Coran to recall tales of Queen Melenor. But still, it could never actually make for never having the chance to know her. Them.

 

She sighs, it seemed Altea only existed as bits and pieces, never as wholes.

 

She blinked, staring back at the sparkling embers of pink, shining back at her, as if maybe it was her mother smiling back at her from the cosmos. Perhaps, her grandmother and her great-grandmother too.

 

Would they be her daughter's one day?

 

Would Altea be whole again?

 

She breathes through her nose, reaching from a folded cloth on her vanity, wrapping them, tightly, and safely placing them in her top drawer with a soft snap.

 

That was the easy part, she huffed.

 

As much as she enjoyed being a Paladin, she hated the daily routine of unclasping her armor. And cleaning it, as she noted all the scuffs, dirt, and dents reflected her in her vanity mirror. It was in need of touch-ups, and a new coat of shine.

 

She unclipped her chest plate first, it hissed, then it got caught in her hair. Great. She tugged, nearly ripping her hair from her scalp- she let out an undignified yelp at the sharp pain, catching Lotor's attention.

 

“Allura?”

 

“I'm stuck,” she whined.

 

She hears the bed creaking, and he is behind her in no time, gently, untangling her strands of thick hair from her chest plate. Some of it was stubborn, but with his large fingers, he unravels them. She mused to herself how he was able to use his huge hands so delicately, as he brushed her hair over her shoulders to peel away the back of her chest armory, planting it on the chair of her vanity.

 

They worked in quiet, as they stripped her of her plates of white and pink, it took no time at all, as she stood before him in only her black undersuit.

 

“Why do you not wear the color of your designated Lion?” it was an inquiry that he'd been meaning to ask. As Lance the red paladin wore blue, despite his position.

 

She felt startled by the sudden shift in topic, but maybe it was better, that was enough heavy talk for the day. She's afraid the more they discussed it, that he would break.

 

“Hm, oh. Because-well you know that we wear pink to honor fallen warriors.”

 

“Yes. I'm aware of the tradition” as he watches her pack her armor away.

 

“Let's get yours off.” she turned back to him, tapping his. He complied, returning to his spot on the bed, as she returned the favor of divulging him of his attire.

 

She continued “Originally, I wasn't a paladin at all, but when Shiro had gone missing, after our altercation with Zarkon. We believed the worst, that Shiro had fallen in battle” she breathes “I chose it to honor him.”

 

“But he lives.”

 

“Thankfully” she sighs in relief “even if Shiro isn't dead-I still chose to wear it- to honor my father, my mother, the paladins of old, and Altea, and those that had fallen that night. I wear it to honor them, to remember them….to mourn them…”

 

It seemed that he wasn't the only one dragging around the past. The weight of thousands resting heavily upon their shoulders. Carrying every name, every face, etched into the heart of their memory.

 

Soon enough the first half of his torso was void and undressed.

 

“I can handle the rest” he states simply, as he leans over to unclasp the harness of his boots, again the distinct hiss hits her ears. Allura sat beside him again, kicking out her feet.

 

“Y’know.” she continued, hating the silence “I had tried to fly red after Keith had been chosen to fly black. More than anything” he chucked off his boots, sliding them on the side “I wanted to be. I wanted to be able to fly red just like my father. To sit where he sat, to stand where he stood.” she breaks into a small smile, her fingers laced together.

 

“But-”

 

“But it was for not.” she finishes, neither sad nor resentful, just resigned as her chest falls in tandem.

 

“Perhaps….” he doesn't know whether what he was about to say was comforting, or offensive. He had never learned how, really, to comfort others. Not many opportunities, or good examples to follow. But it didn't mean he didn't try. Ven'tar said as much.

 

“It was a good thing you weren't chosen by red.” Allura stares at him-he should have worded that differently, but he edged onwards, having said it he couldn't turn back now.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” her brow arched.

 

“You are your own person, Allura.”

 

“I-”

 

“You are not Alfor. Your father was a brilliant man, yes, but that doesn't mean you cannot be brilliant on your own. You shouldn't compare yourself to him. You'll only hinder yourself.”

 

“Then….” she wetted her lips “then what am I to do, Lotor, I'm only getting by through this war by what little knowledge I have of ruling. My father died, and Altea fell long before...my proper training. All this time I've been following the examples I remember from my father, and through the books that survived the destruction. I'm-scared that if I don’t and try to do things my way I might make a fool of myself, and ruin everything we worked so hard for.”

 

“Your much too hard yourself, Allura.”

 

“I like to think I'm hard enough,” she mumbles, shifting upon the sheets, as he stared at her toes. Wiggling them.

 

“Failure isn't an end to things.”

 

Her brows furrowed, but she didn't look to him “you think I'm a failure?”

 

“No. Of course not. Remember, you were the one to pass the test in Oriande, not me.”

 

Her brows pinched harder “I'm starting to wonder if that was a fluke.”

 

It was Lotor's turn to huff at her stubbornness.

 

“We wouldn't have been able to enter the rift if not for your skills in alchemy.”

 

“So. Even, if I did, I still wouldn't know how to apply it without your guidance. And even, then I'm still not entirely sure what I'm doing. It's like I'm just tip-toeing through the dark. And I'm just lucky, I haven't run into a tree or fallen down really steep cliff, yet”

 

He stared at her in a deadpan manner “Why do you work to discredit yourself so much?”

 

“I don't know, why do you?”

 

“You're being impossible.”

 

“And you're pigheaded.”

 

They scowled at each other quietly, Lotor sighs at her pouty lips, moving to sit up from the bed again, removing the cape that was draped across his hips, and the rest that adorns his lower half until he was bare save for his black flight suit. One that mirrored Allura's.

 

He stares at the fallen pieces-he supposed it was time for a wardrobe change, but he could worry about that later, as he too packed them away in his bag.

 

“You brought nightclothes?” she peers over his shoulder.

 

“Yes.” he pauses “was it too forward?” the question causes the princess to double over in laughter, her fingers clutching her stomach, as she falls over.

 

He stares unsure what he did or say that she found so amusing.

 

“Lotor!” she snorts, unladylike.

 

“Yes?” he inquires, perplexed.

 

“We just had sex, not so long ago. I don't think we can” she bellowed “get any more forward than that.”

 

“No. I suppose not” he amends. But, the mention of it brings his previous muses back to light “Allura?” he maneuvers himself to kneel in front of her.

 

“Yes.” she cracks a mirthful smile, still trying to stifle her snickering.

 

“I've been meaning to ask. On the bridge you said that we were lovers, however, we never discussed the status of our relationship.”

 

Oh.

 

“Ah.” why did he have to make everything sound like a business contract? Doesn't sound very romantic, but she supposed that's just the way he is. Besides, she thought kind of cute in a way.

 

“Well-” she started “what do you want us to be?”

 

“I asked you?”

 

“But, what do you want?”

 

“I feel as though we're walking in circles here.”

 

“I believe so.” she bit her lip. Another moment washes over them, each party debating what to say.

 

“Allura?” he reaches for her hands, pulling then forward. He peers down at them, amazed at how fragile and tiny they were compared to his monstrous ones. He brushes a thumb over her knuckles. She was warm, and so small, so tiny. It wasn't hard to believe she was a warrior, but at times like these, savored in the lone quiet of her room. She seemed like she could break in his arms.

 

He frowned. The very thought of himself harming her sickened him.

 

“Allura, my beloved?”

 

“Yes, Lotor?”

 

“If you'll allow me, I would like to court you properly?”

 

A sweet flush rose to her cheeks, delicious and adorable, as she averts her gaze, shyly, nodding her head in agreement.

 

“Yes-” he reached up capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. His hands slipped to grab her around the waist his weight sending them flying back.

 

The bed creaks at the impact, as he devours her ruthlessly until they need break apart, only for him to dive back. His tongue slipping past her parted lips, relishing the taste of her, sweet as honey, so sweet that it was sickening, and aching his teeth. She returned his fever, lacing her fingers into the loose strands of his hair, raking her nails through his scalp.

 

He groaned shaking as they pull apart heaving, gasping for oxygen. Her fingers fall to his shoulders, anchoring herself, as he nuzzled the side of her neck, nipping at her earlobes, tenderly.

 

“Lotor…” she huffs out in puffs of strained breaths.

 

“We need to bathe.” she hate to break the mood, but she could smell herself. The dirt, the grime, the sweat. Not to mention her muscles were begging for a long soak. He hums in her ear, reluctant to move, he presses a kiss to her neck, and then to her lips. She peppers kisses back, shallow, but still tingling sweet.

 

He cups her face, running his thumb, the one he was chewing on across the seams of her lips, her red, bruising ones. She looked decadent from this position, her face flushed, her hair splayed around her, her crystal eyes, half-lidden, and heated, daze, blissed. The inferno in him burned hotter, knowing that she was gazing at him this way, only him. It created a possessive need in him, he craved her, desired her, he thought he couldn't adore her any more than he could. But she had often made him eat his words and defined his expectations in the most astounding ways.

 

He pressed his forehead against her, swallowing, allowing his eyes to shut, along with hers, but she was correct, they needed to bathe.

 

“A bath or a shower?” he asked, as he pulled away, eyeing her softly.

 

“I think we can do with a long, hot soak.”

 

“As you wish, my love.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Reviews, what do you guys think!


End file.
